A Work in Progress
by Rin-Chan is the Name
Summary: Their relationship wasn't the best, but, hey, it was a work in progress. A collection of Gray x Juvia drabbles, one-shots and two-shots. Chapter 7: Sayonara.
1. Mission - Part I

**A Work in Progress**

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

**Summary:** Their relationship wasn't the best, but, hey, it was a work in progress. A collection of Gray x Juvia drabbles, one-shots and two-shots.

**This is dedicated to the wonderful people who write for my FT OTP, Gruvia. Let's spread them Gruvia feels! **

**P.S. This is my **_**FIRST **_**fanfic, so… yeah… It might suck… Scratch that. It will suck.**

**Hey, I warned ya. Thanks for reading! And I apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find in this fic. All reviews, messages, and of the sort are HIGHLY appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

w

Mission – Part I

It was a beautiful summer day in Magnolia. The sun was brightly blazing, warming up the children playing out in the sunshine. All was fine. At least, that's what you'd think, because all was not exactly fine in Fairy Tail. When was the most powerful – and rowdiest – guild in Fiore ever fine? They were constantly making messes… but that's what makes them special.

Anyway, there was a certain bluenette who was being watched. Well, not really watched, more like…_observed _by a certain raven-haired ice-make mage. The said ice-make wizard had been catching himself do that for a rather long stretch of time. At first, he thought it was merely coincidence, by chance. Then he realized he was only lying to himself. Was he really that low? You see, Gray Fullbuster is not exactly the type of person to express his _inner _emotions. He prefers being physical and stuff and, as Elfman'd say, be a man. He was confused. Well, that was an understatement. He didn't have any idea what to do. He's never felt that way about a girl. He's never wanted to be close to a girl, or to be with them, or just hold hands. Not even when he had a crush on Erza.

Sighing, he turned his gaze towards a pink haired fire dragon slayer who was putting his arm around the resident celestial spirit mage, Lucy. Heck, even that airhead Natsu was able to tell Lucy how he felt. He let out another long sigh, then almost jumped out of his skin when he realized the girl who'd been occupying his thoughts was sitting right next to him.

"Gah! Juvia, don't startle me like that," he said, possibly red in the face. Who wouldn't when out of nowhere, a curvaceous blue-eyed beauty materializes at your side just like that? Not to mention that beauty was also sorta, kinda the object of his affections (though he wouldn't admit it).

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama… Juvia was wondering what was bothering you because you kept on sighing, so she came over," she said, pouting slightly. His heart made cartwheels in his chest whenever she did that. "Also, Juvia wanted to be close to Gray-sama." She said the last part quietly, almost inaudibly, but just loud enough for him to hear. Unsurprisingly, the blood rose to his face, causing him to have a light pink dusting on his face. Realizing this, he turned away from her.

"I-It's nothing," he stuttered.

"Is Gray-sama sure?" the bluenette further inquired, pressing up a bit closer to him. Not too close, but close enough for Gray to be intoxicated by her ocean-like scent, or for him to be lost in her dark blue orbs, or for him to make patterns out of her barely noticeable freckles.

"U-Um… Yeah," came his embarrassed reply.

"Then would Gray-sama, um, go on a mission with her?" she asked shyly.

"S-Sure!" he replied red in the face. At this, Juvia smiled brightly, enough to light up the guild, no, the whole of Fiore.


	2. Starry Sky

**A Work in Progress**

A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction

**Hey, all. Expect some spelling mistakes coz I typed this on mah phone. Enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

**P. S. This is an AU.**

**P. P. S. Oh gosh, thank you for bothering to read! Last time I checked, there have been a hundred and fourteen views! That makes me feel so freaking happy! So, I decided to update. Again, thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**Starry Sky**

Gray Fullbuster is an anti-social dick. He has always hated public gatherings and functions because, well, he hates people. Yep, despises 'em. Well, not all people, but, majority. He hates how almost everyone he knows are snot-nosed brats. Except for his club friends, of course, the Fairies. Tonight, however, is an exception to his hatred for public occasions. _Juvia Lockser_. The girl who had managed to get his emotions into a jumble. The girl who makes his heart do cartwheels whenever she smiles. The girl who makes him see red whenever other boys hit on her. The girl who melted his ice-cold heart. The girl who he fell madly, and desperately for. He can never seem to think of anything else except her azure hair that falls in loose curls to frame her face, or her scent that reminds him of the ocean, or the way her delicately pink lips curl into a smile whenever he's around, or just..._ her._

Anyway, tonight was the school dance and he wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her. Dances meant a lot of people. And Gray hated people. But it was for Juvia. He would do anything for her. So, he dressed up in a fancy tux, rented a classic car, and picked her up from her house.

**(AN: This is an AU wherein Juvia refers to Gray as Gray-kun instead of Gray-sama.) **

"Gray-kun!" she squealed as the mahogany door of the Lockser home swung open. Time stood still for Gray the moment his dark eyes settled on the bluenette who stood in front of him. Her hair was bunched up in a messily presentable bun with a few strands falling in loose curls. Her light blue just-above-the-knee cocktail dress multiplied her beauty by a hundred-fold. She was by far the most beautiful creature on the planet. He then remembered how to breathe when Juvia waved a hand to his face, giggling.

"Wow, Juvia," he managed. "Y-you look... You look amazing." Remembering he had a bouquet of tulips in his hands, he said, "Here. These are f-for you."

Juvia accepted the flowers, blushing a bit, and said a thank you, and invited him inside. She offered him a seat, which he declined, and she excused herself momentarily to place the flowers in a vase. Gray had been standing for a few minutes when Juvia's parents entered the room. Immediately, Gray straightened his back and introduced himself.

"Good evening, Sir, Ma'am. My name is Gray Fullbuster and..."

Gray said no more as he was silenced by Juvia's mom. "Gray! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh! Juvia's told us so much about you! Oh! How rude of me! I'm Marina," she held out her hand and Gray gripped and shook, "and this is Bob." He, Juvia's dad, however, merely nodded. Gray noticed that he wore a scowl that pretty much said _you hurt her in anyway, I'll hurt you in everyway._

As if to break the tension, Juvia returned.

"Mom, Dad! Juvia sees you've met Gray-kun!" she stood by his side and looked up to smile at him.

His heart exploded.

"Listen, Juvia..." Gray said as they exited the driveway. Juvia's mom insisted on taking pictures of them before they left so, Gray was a bit dazed. He also, kinda hated photos...

"Yeah, Gray-kun?"

"I, um, I..."

Juvia let out a giggle before saying, "It looks like Gray-kun's a bit tongue-tied."She then added, "Don't worry. You can tell Juvia later."

It was freaking loud. The music was amplified to a point in which you couldn't even speak to someone a three feet from you. Gray hated everything about the dance. He hated every girl who asked him to the dance floor. Couldn't they see he was with someone? But, you gotta admit, Gray is pretty _hot_. Another thing, he hated how everyone was pressed against anyone. Ugh, seriously, what the _fuck_? And the kissing. It felt as if he were in the Hormonal-Teenagers-Kissing exhibit at the Museum of Sucky Humans. But most of all, he hated the guys giving Juvia too much attention. He hated how dirtily they looked at her, how their fingers tried to touch her. He hated every second of it. Finally, he decided to take her outside, where there were no people, save for Jellal and Erza who were simply sitting under a tree, enjoying each other's company.

"What's wrong, Gray-kun? Is something troubling you?" she asked, concern laced in her soothing voice.

What was wrong with him? Why was he so _possessive, territorial_? There wasn't anything between them... so, _why_?

Oh, yeah. He was in love. Madly.

And there wasn't anything between them because, you know, Gray's a coward when it comes tp feelings.

There wasn't anything between them _yet._

Gray chose not to respond to her inquiry. He found a secluded place, and sat down on the grass. He patted the spot next to him, inviting her to sit. She gracefully landed on her butt. She shivered a bit in thenight air, her attire was lacking sleeves. Gray noticed this and removed his suit jacket which he then draped over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Gray-kun," she smiled.

"No prob, Juvia."

He put his hand a few inches away from where hers was, and sneakily placed it on top of hers, earning delighted gasp from Juvia. _Bold move, _he thought.

After a while of just sitting together under the star-dusted sky, holding hands, Gray finally spoke up.

"Juvia..."

"Hmm...?"

"I-I think I love you," with this, Juvia's complexion turned into that of a tomato's. She swiftly cocked her head to the side to sneak a peek at Gray. He was facing the other direction, but was impossibly red in the dace. _Holy shit, _Gray thought. _Did I just say that?_

Finally, summing up the courage, Gray looked at her and continued his speech."Juvia," he said, his dark eyes meeting her startlingly deep blue ones, wide with shock."I-I don't know what's going on with me, but every time I see you, I get this warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest. Every time I get close to you, feel your skin against mine, I-I go crazy. You make me want to rip my hair out whenever you're upset. You make me want to just lay on the grass with you, and hold your hand, or kiss you. All that's ever on my mind is-is you. Juvia, I don't know what's going on with me, but... I think I love you."

Juvia sat there, slack-jawed, overwhelmed by Gray's - Gray Fullbuster, the guy she's been head over heels in love with for, like, FOREVER -words. It felt like it was from one of her less, um, lewd fantasies, except, it felt real. It _was_ real. She couldn't process anything. Her vision blurred and all she could really see was Gray. Gray. Gray. _Gray. This is not happening, _she thought. _But by some miracle, it was._

"Gray-kun, Juvia... Juvia is so overwhelmed. Please, _please _tell her it's not a dream," she said barely over a whisper.

"It's not, Juvia," he said leaning closer, close enough for their foreheads to touch. "This," he paused. "All this is real."

They inched closer, and closer. Gray hesitated, stopping at a point wherein Gray could feel Juvia breathe. _It is real_, Juvia kept thinking. _All this is real._

His lips met hers in a chaste kiss under the starry sky.

**Welp, that's pretty much it. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Mission - Part II

**A Work in Progress**

A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction

**Summary:** Their relationship wasn't the best, but, hey, it was a work in progress. A collection of Gray x Juvia drabbles, one-shots and two-shots.

**This is dedicated to the wonderful people who write for my FT OTP, Gruvia. Let's spread them Gruvia feels! **

**P.S. This is my **_**FIRST **_**fanfic, so… yeah… It might suck… Scratch that. It will suck.**

**Hey, I warned ya. Thank for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

= w =

Mission – Part II

The mission was simple. Just obtain this magic apple in the next town over. It paid good enough, considering it was meant for mediocre mages and not for the winners of the Grand Magic Games (**A/N: **The author used the translation used by the manga sight she reads from.). The pair finished their task in less than an hour, meriting them an extra pay from Mr. Arcan, the man who sent the request. Overjoyed, the two decided to stop by a carnival along the way back to Magnolia.

"Juvia, are you hungry?" Gray asked, pointing at a food stall – Caramade Franks, of course.

"Um, no. Juvia is feeling a bit thirsty though."

"'Kay, then. Come with me so I can buy you a drink," he said, grabbing her hand. Needless to say, the water mage blushed profusely. That much is expected of her.

A little while later, with Gray finishing of the last bite of his Caramade Frank and Juvia gulping down her drink, the two found themselves walking into a haunted house. The first part really wasn't that terrifying. For Gray at least. Juvia was utterly frightened. She clung on to Gray's arm like there was no tomorrow, screaming and occasionally hiding behind Gray or snuggling into his chest. Not that the ice mage minded.

Eventually, they came to the part where someone would snap a photo of you looking scared, and the photograph turned out fantastic. Juvia was clinging onto Gray's arm, with an adorably terrified expression, looking up at him as if asking a question, and Gray was smiling down on her, amused at her cuteness.

When they came out, their fingers were intertwined, though neither said anything about it. Juvia's lips formed a pout because Gray was making fun of how scared she was earlier. To anyone seeing them, they appeared to be a cute couple out on a date.

The day ended, and they decided to sleep a night in the town, because Juvia wasn't too keen on traveling in the dark.

They checked into a nearby inn, and were surprised when they entered their lodging for the night. There was only one bed. One small bed. Naturally, it was an awkward night.

After a while of lying on the bed, Juvia spoke up. "Um, Juvia is fine with sleeping on the carpet… Juvia means, it's really soft and seems cozy and–"

"That's not happening, Juvia. You and I both know that there's no chance I'm letting you do that. If you're uncomfortable, I'll sleep on the carpet. Just give me a few pillows," Gray said.

"But Gray-sama –"

"No buts." With that, the ice mage stood up, grabbed a few pillows and was about to walk over to the carpet when Juvia grabbed his wrist and said while looking down, "Or, we could… snuggle. It would save is both from lying down on the ground, and if we do snuggle, i-it would be more roomy…"

After considering this for a few moments, Gray put the pillows back in place, lay down next to the blushing water mage, then pulled her into an awkward hug. His heart was beating really, _really_ fast. He was sure Juvia could feel it. The water mage placed a hand on the ice mage's chest then drifted off to dream land. This caused Gray's heart to do cartwheels in his rib cage as if wanting to burst free. Eventually, though, he did manage to calm down. When he did, he, too, drifted off to sleep.

Gray woke up with a beautiful blue-haired water mage in his arms. He closed his eyes again, wanting that moment to last forever. There was a really pretty girl with him. In bed. With him. Who wouldn't want time to stop?

The said beauty woke up ten minutes after Gray did. She made a little mewling sound – which Gray thought was absolutely adorable – and shifted her position a bit. Gray's arms momentarily tightened around her waist, then he greeted her good morning with a small smile to match. She, too, did the same thing, and the two of them stayed there a little while longer. Eventually, Juvia said, "Does Gray-sama wanna eat some breakfast?"

"Sure," he replied, slowly removing his arms from her(**A/N:**Hesitantly, if I may say so myself.)

They made their way to the eating area of the inn, then ate some muffins together. Juvia got herself a cup of hot chocolate –which gave her a moustache after every sip, eliciting chuckles from both mages– and Gray had some coffee.

After eating and freshening up, they decided to head back to Magnolia. They were talking a lot more to each other compared to when they were going to their mission.

Gray walked Juvia all the way back to Fairy Hills. When she got in, she was immediately questioned by the girls present at that time.

"So, how was the mission?" Cana asked, elbowing her a bit, and giving her a face that said _I don't care about the mission, I meant, what happened with Gray._

"I-It was f-fine, Cana-san!" she replied in an embarrassed manner. "Juvia has to go to her room now. Bye!" And with that, she ran to her room, then locked herself in, and began fan girling over the events that occurred.

The girls of Fairy Hills would hear a few "KYAAH~"'s every now and then.

**And, done. There ya go, folks, chapter 3. Feel free to, you know, review.**


	4. Worth It

**A Work in Progress**

A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction

**Wherein Juvia contemplates whether or not Gray is worth her troubles. Please, please, **_**please **_**tell me what you think about this one.**

**Also, I'll try to update daily coz it's already Christmas break. And, if you have any requests, please don't hesitate to tell me. Love y'all!**

**Worth It**

Happy wasn't a word you put next to Juvia Lockser, Rain Woman, gloominess extrordinaire. She brought the rain wherever she went, regardless of the weather forecasts. She ruined outings, trips; she ruined everything.

Nobody really liked her much. Who would? Everyone hated the rain as much as people hated her. She kinda sucked. This hatred, isolation made her even more sad. The rain fell harder. It fell so hard it almost hurt. You can almost feel the pain in the tiny droplets. Not a ray of sunshine penetrated the rain clouds that followed her. The rain was unstoppable. Not a single soul managed to apeace it.

Except Gray Fullbuster. _A Fairy. _She was a Phantom. He was the enemy.

Why, then, was her heart pitter-pattering like her rain?

He let her see the light for the very first time. He was Juvia's savior. He was her knight in shining armor. She was the damsel in distress. The girl who needed saving. He saved her. He was her everything. Her hero. Her prince. Her prince that she fell in love with.

Problem.

The other princesses. They were prettier. They were smarter. They were everything she wasn't. So she got better. She dressed up nicer. She became sunnier. She trained. She changed for the better. She became the Juvia Lockser everyone in Fairy Tail, and three towns over loved. The Juvia Lockser Gray loved.

But Gray never made a move. He never told her what she meant to him. She never said he wanted to be her prince. Not a word.

Then Lyon Bastia of Lamia Scale fell for Juvia. Gray was enraged. No one can take what's mine. _Mine_, Gray thought.

Juvia still chose Gray.

But nothing changed. Gray was still the cold distant guy who led her on and shot her down. The guy who constantly toys with her emotions. _But without him_, Juvia thinks. _Juvia would not have known a clear blue sky. He's worth it. _

_Or is he?_

_Is he really worth all the waiting? The pain? The uncertainty? The insecurity?_

_Perhaps Juvia will never know. Perhaps they are not for each other. Perhaps they were simply meant to meet and move on. Maybe the Fates themselves decreed this._

_But, who ever said life be governed by Fate? Who ever stated that ine must be submissive? Shouldn't one fight he believes in? _

_Juvia thinks she and Gray-sama are meant to be. She cares not for the Fates._

**I just... I don't know. The last part... Kinda sucked for me. Please send me your feedback. I just don't know about this one.**


	5. Inside

**A Work in Progress**

A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction

**Yo, peeps. I kinda got this idea - well not really idea, more like... I dunno... I just... It was sorta, kinda slightly inspired by this line from **_**a warrior queen**_**'s - she's fucking awesome btw, I fucking love how she writes - fanfic called **_**adventures in porn and other vile things of a vaguely sexual nature**_**... or something like that. "**_**Today I came to the realization that I want to shove Juvia against a wall and fuck her until she can't walk."**_

**So... No, there isn't a lemon here. I don't write 'em, just read. It's mostly Gray-centered, 'bout his dirty thoughts of Juvia.**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IF I DID GRUVIA WOULD BE CANON BY NOW BUT DAMMIT, IT'S NOT... **_**YET**_**.**

**Enjoy. Forgive my potty mouth, I have been heavily influenced by my friend.**

**And, I dunno how college works out, so forgive my mistakes.**

**Also, I think this ****one sucks, just postin' for feedback.**

**Inside**

Woah. Just, _woah_.

It was a normal night at the University of Magnolia, the usual partying frats, and shit of that sort. Gray and Natsu decided to hang with their buds at a local club called the Faery's Tail, and get fucking wasted. It was the last night of the seniors of their group's war against their finals, their final finals, and they wanted to celebrate their triumph. Jellal was there, arm around Erza, Gray noticed while scanning the table. Lucy was sitting next to Flame Brain, Loke was talking animatedly to Aries about some prof of theirs, Cana was with a random dude from the bar, and shit like that. Everyone was there and happy, and _fuck_, Juvia was gorgeous. Her hair was up in a loose pony tail, her lips were a bit glossy and she was wearing fucking shorts that made her legs look like they go on forever, and her shirt was so damn tight and dammit, it was getting harder to breathe, and... woah. Just, _woah._ She was sitting next to Gray making his heart beat faster, louder, it was out of control. The part of her long creamy leg that wasn't covered by her _extremely_ short shorts was pressed against his bare leg- _wait, where the fuck did his pants go?!_ - making his brain short-circuit. Her ample breasts were going up and down, straining against the shirt, with every breath she took. Her hand was on his, drawing crazy patterns, she sometimes looked up at him and smiled and his heart just went haywire. His barely functioning mind only registered the heat radiating from Juvia, her skin against his, how her breath hitched ever so slightly when Gray moved his hand to her leg, how she scooted over to him when every one else went to dance, practically leaning on him. They were alone now. Just them.

Gray took a sip from his beer and offered his glass to Juvia, smirking amused when her eyes, her beautiful, deep eyes, widened in shock. She then brought her lips closer to the brim of the glass and sipped. Gray just couldn't handle it anymore. She was driving him nuts. So he took her by the hand and dragged her out to a deserted alley adjacent to the building they had exited.

"Gray-sama, what's wrong?"

At that moment, Gray just lost control over himself and kissed her roughly, pressing his well-toned midsection against hers, against a wall. _Gray-sama_, he thought. _Pretty damn cute. _It took a while before Juvia realized what was happening because Gray was fucking kissing her and how often does the love of your life plant his lips on yours and kiss you with such passion, and fuck, Juvia thought she was gonna pass out. When they parted for air, Juvia panted as if fresh from a work-out thing. Gray watched her with glazed over eyes, thinking of her lying underneath him, panting and calling out his name. It felt right.

And thus the night progressed. Gray took Juvia home and slipped into her. When they woke the next morning, they were both sore and aching from their nocturnal activities.

**Well, I'm pretty tired. I cleaned my room and shit coz my dad said so, I was like, "Wtf man?" Later mortals, review if you please. Also, this is my first time writing anythong like this, so, yeah...**


	6. Shock

**A Work in Progress**

A Fairy Tail FanFiction

**Wherein Juvia confesses. School AU.**

**So, this was kinda insired by my sister's confession, and yeah, I know she confessed coz we're super close.**

**Enjoy. I don't own Fairy Tail. Juvia-centric. P. S. Trying out a new style.**

**Shock**

Okay, so it's the last day of school. Wow. It felt as if it was only yesterday Juvia met her beloved Gray-sama. As if, she only heard his deep, hypnotizing voice twenty four hours ago, or saw his dark blue eyes boring into hers a day ago. It felt so new, her love for him. Yes, love. Juvia said love because what she feels for Gray is not an obsessive attraction. It's so much more than that. It's love.

Juvia stared out the window, hand placed under her chin, blue polished nails glinting ever so slightly against the few rays of the afternoon light in the room. Just a little while more of this endless torture, and Juvia would be free from the confines of her educational prison. Yes, she would be liberated if only for a couple of weeks before school starts again. But she was not thinking of that. She was not imagining sleep-over's with the girls, doing each others nails and posting wacky selfies on Facebook. Her mind was occupied by thoughts of no other than Gray Fullbuster, Stripper, Droopy Eyes, Ice Princess, love of Juvia's life, center of her universe, reason for living. She drifted of into her own little world, with a grown-up her and Gray, a baby in a stroller, them happy. She lost track of time and before she knew it, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, the last period for the year. She gathered her things, put them in her dark blue Jansport and exited the room. _Now, off to find Gray-sama_, she thought.

Juvia pretty much knew the campus like the back of her hand. She also memorized Gray's schedule, so he should be in the next building's library, yeah, he's kinda nerdy. Locating him would be easy.

The bluenette made her way to the Annex's library drawing in shaky, nervous breaths. She kept thinking_, you can do it, Juvia. You can do it. _Finally, she reached the double doors leading to the library. She pushed them open, searched for Gray and then spotted his messy head of dark blue hair.

"G-Gray-sama!" she said a bit too loud, causing the librarian to send her a bad look. "Gray-sama," Juvia repeated, this time, in a whisper.

"Yeah?" he asked, not sparing her a glance, too engulfed in The Count of Monte Cristo.

"Juvia has," her voice croaked. She cleared her throat, then continued, heat rising to her face. "Juvia has something to yell you, Gray-sama. Could we go somewhere private?" Wordlessly, Gray stood up and got his things, and looked at Juvia expectantly.

She led him to this little corner outside the school. "What was it that you were gonna tell me, Juvia?" His question caught her off-guard. What was she gonna tell him? That she loved him? Could she even do that? What if Gray doesn't feel the same way?

Nevertheless, Juvia replied, babbled, rather, "Well, um, Juvia wanted to tell Gray-sama thank you, because he's been such a good friend to her, and she also wanted to apologize for being annoying sometimes." That she really was, grateful. He helped her out in so many ways, no amount of thanks could compensate. She also kinda feels bad because she was really clingy, even though she was in no position to be.

"It's cool, Juvia," he replied nonchalantly. He began walking away but Juvia grabbed his wrist. Her gaze abruptly fell to the ground. "There is one other thing, Gray-sama." Her eyes traveled upward meeting his own orbs, face red as a tomato, "J-Juvia... She really, really, really," Crap, was she really gonna say it? Her mouth moved on its own accord, "likes you, Gray-sama." Somehow, it felt like it was lacking something. She pressed on, "I love you, G-Gray."

This time, she walked away. Gray was too stunned by her lack of honorific and first person speech to run after her.

**True-ish story. Lol.**


	7. Sayonara

**A Work in Progress**

**I don't know what I did here. Too lazy to format.**

**p.s. for BrigetteoO and everyone else who wondered about the last chapter.**

**My sister hasn't gotten a definitive conclusion yet. She confessed te day before Christmas break. As for Gray, I'm not telling yet. :))))**

**Sayonara**

A tear fell from her blue-as-the-ocean eyes.

Then another.

And another.

They wouldn't stop now. She couldn't make them stop. She was supposed to be a Water Mage. She was supposed to be able to control the droplets clouding her vision. But she couldn't. She couldn't hold together. She glanced around. Even Erza, the toughest, strongest girl she knew, even she was crying, weeping, into Jellal's chest. Juvia couldn't bring herself to look at the coffin. She wasn't strong enough. She grasped Gray's hand, squeezed it. She needed something to hold on to. They, the whole of Fairy Tail, lost someone important. They lost Natsu.

Juvia was never really close to the pink haired Dragon Slayer. But he was nakama. He was family. She had it easy because she barely knew him. But what about Gray? What about him? He's hurting so much now. His rival-slash-best friend was gone. And Erza? She looked terrible, as if for the past two days, her eyes have done nothing but shed salty tears. And Lucy, poor, helpless Lucy. She was practically inconsolable. She was in love with him. She was so deeply, madly in love with him, Juvia wondered why she was even a love rival.

"Natsu... He's always been the idiot brother I never had," Gray started, heaving a long, pained sigh. "We, he and I, we always got ourselves brutally beat by Erza because we constantly fought. He was such a good, selfless guy. It's no wonder everyone loves him." He looked up, more talking to Natsu than to anyone. "Bro, you'll be missed. Badly." He then stepped away from the podium. Erza got up next.

"Natsu Dragneel is the nicest person I've ever had the pleasure to meet. He's funny, honest, kind-hearted and he... he was such -" Erza broke down. "He was just SO NICE. I - I'll miss that goofball so badly." She ended her speech, wiping her tears away with her hand. She flashed Lucy a smile ad they walked past each other.

"I loved Natsu. I still do. I love him as much as Biska loves Alzack and Asuka. I love him as much as Reedus loves painting. I love him. So, so much. It... it definitely hurts to know he's not here anymore. To know I'll never hear his stupid jokes that still make me smile. To know that... to know that he's gone. But, he'd want us to move on. He'd want us to quit crying and get on with our lives."

"Before he died, two weeks ago, I think. He gave me a letter. Yes, guys. You heard that right, he wrote me something. I actually have it with me." She paused a while to retrieve from her purse a piece of paper. "Hey, Luce. You probably think it's weird that I wrote you a letter. Actually, I find it weird myself. So, last night I had this dream that I was gonna die on a mission. Don't panic! It was just a dream. But, IF I do die, I want you to know that I love you. I love the guild. Bye."

It seemed as if Lucy was gonna burst out crying, but instead, she smiled a beautiful smile. It was infectious. "It may not have been poetic, but it was Natsu." And she stepped down.

The wake ended at around six. Lucy insisted on walking home alone. Erza left with Jellal. Gajeel escorted Levy and their two-year-old home. Everyone left. Except Juvia. She walked up to the coffin, eyes still full of tears. She gazed down lovingly, like a sister would her brother. She felt so sad. She barely knew him, but she couldn't help it. He was family. She kept playing in her head Natsu's last words to Lucy. I love the guild, he had said. Yes, he did. He loved every one so damn much. She kept thinking how unfair the world was, taking someone like Natsu.

Her thoughts were cut short, however, when several loud footfalls echoed through th chapel. "What are you still doing here, Juvia?" a voice asked. Gray's voice. She hurriedly dried the tears she didn't know she wad shedding and turned to face him. She was startled when his frame was inches away from hers. "Juvia, she just wanted to be alone a bit."

His lips quirked into a half-smile, more to the left, actually. "You know, it's okay to cry."

And so she did. She sobbed until she felt her vocal chords become raw. She let out her everything. She just cried.

And Gray held her.

**I kinda got death feels when I saw this pic on tumblr. The song, You're My Sunshine, was something my granddad played(from what I recall).**


End file.
